


The One He Belongs To

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Angel didn't realize how much he wanted Spike until he belonged to someone else.





	The One He Belongs To

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The One He Belongs To  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Groosalugg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 545  
>  **Summary:** Angel didn't realize how much he wanted Spike until he belonged to someone else.  
>  **A/N:** written for emmatheslayer for the Challenge Your Mod at nekid_spike

“Are you ready?” Groo’s lips curled into a welcoming smile as Spike turned towards him. He still had a hard time believing the gorgeous blonde vampire was his. And although he still didn’t know how or why he had gotten to be so lucky, he was so very thankful that he had. “You were going to show me how to....” His smile widened as the vampire closed the distance between them.

Spike’s answering grin was a sight to behold. “Can you give me just a minute? There’s something else I need to tell Angel.”

Groo glanced over at the dark-haired vampire before he nodded his head. He would give Spike whatever he wanted. “Take all the time you need. I’ll wait for y....” His words were cut off as Spike’s hands cupped his face and his thumb caressed his lips.

“I won’t be but a second.” Spike promised before he quickly pressed his lips to Groo’s in a lingering kiss. A purr of contentment rumbled in his chest as Groo’s finger’s curled around the nape of his neck in a show of not only submission but possession as well. 

With a look of promise in his eyes Groo leaned back and gave Spike a saucy wink before he turned and walked out of the room. 

 

“You and Groo?” The Groosalugg was barely out of the office before Angel spoke. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?”

“Because... you.... me....” Angel was at a loss for words.

“Oh, that’s real clear.” The sarcasm in Spike’s voice echoed through the room. 

“Damn it, Spike.” Angel’s lips curled back into a snarl as he glared at the blonde vampire. “You know what I mean.”

Spike shook his head in exasperation. “I know exactly what you mean. You had your chance but you didn’t want me. You didn’t want anything to do with me until you saw me with Groo. You hate the sight of me happy and Groo makes me happy, Angel. More than I thought he could.” He turned and started to walk away but paused as he reached the door for one last parting shot. “Now you want what you can’t have but it’s too late for that.” 

Without giving Angel a chance to respond Spike left the room.

After Spike left Angel stood glaring at the door as he tried to get the jealous rage that threatened to engulf him under control. And it wasn’t easy. Every single part of him was demanding he go after Spike and bring him back. 

_Now you want what you can’t have but it’s too late for that._ Spike’s parting words echoed over and over through his mind as he sank down into his chair.

Angel couldn’t believe Spike had thought he didn’t want him. That was so far from the truth it was laughable. He wanted the other vampire in a way he had never wanted anyone else. But now Groo had the one thing he wanted and he was supposed to be okay with it? _The hell with that._ His snarl of anger ripped from his throat as he jumped up from his chair and raced out of the room. Spike belonged to him. And it was way past time that he and everyone else knew it.


End file.
